<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What happens on Valentine's day? by winterfalconwarrior</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716901">What happens on Valentine's day?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalconwarrior/pseuds/winterfalconwarrior'>winterfalconwarrior</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America Sam Wilson, Idiots in Love, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson is a Gift, True Love, because the bad guys don't care, but they're on a mission, valentines day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfalconwarrior/pseuds/winterfalconwarrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m so sorry baby, but we gotta suit up,” he says while he puts one arm into one sleeve of the suit, “I had it all planned out but I guess the bad guys have other plans for us this morning. I’m sorry Bucky, I really am,” he rambles on while he goes to grab the shield. “We will get to all of those plans later. This won’t take long because I’m gonna kick their ass for taking this day from me.” Before Bucky can even ask what’s so special about this day, Sam is out of the door again and Bucky hurries to the wardrobe to catch up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What happens on Valentine's day?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back on my bullshit for Valentine's day! Sam and Bucky are clearly in love, but do they get to spend it together in peace? Of course not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he wakes up, the other side of the bed is empty. Before he can ask himself where his boyfriend could possibly be, the door to their bedroom flys open and Sam is standing in the door frame. His suit is hanging from his hips, chest bare, showing the cut from his last mission that still hasn’t healed. </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry baby, but we gotta suit up,” he says while he puts one arm into one sleeve of the suit, “I had it all planned out but I guess the bad guys have other plans for us this morning. I’m sorry Bucky, I really am,” he rambles on while he goes to grab the shield. “We will get to all of those plans later. This won’t take long because I’m gonna kick their ass for taking this day from me.” Before Bucky can even ask what’s so special about this day, Sam is out of the door again and Bucky hurries to the wardrobe to catch up. He knows that it’s not his birthday. It’s not Sam’s birthday either. It’ february, so christmas just passed. It’s too early for easter. But Bucky has no time to worry about this now. He suits up and grabs his weapons. It’s not like he needs them since his arm got upgraded in Wakanda, but he still takes them with him. </p>
<p>Sam is waiting by the door. </p>
<p>“Are you sure that you wanna fight again already?” Bucky asks, his gaze going to Sam’s chest again. The suit is covering it, but Bucky can still see the blood stain that was there not that long ago. Sam steps forward, places a hand on Bucky’s cheek, his thumb stroking up and down. It’s Bucky’s signal to look up. </p>
<p>“You know that I have to,” Sam says, voice soft and low.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to do shit, Sam. Being Captain America doesn’t mean that you have to answer every single call and run as soon as they tell you to,” Bucky answers. He knows that Sam knows that he’s worried. Sam always knows what Bucky is thinking. But Bucky also knows that Sam doesn’t need a babysitter. His boyfriend is capable of keeping himself safe. </p>
<p>“No, you’re right, I don’t have to. You don’t have to either, you know? I worry about you too, Bucky. But we can’t stay away, you know that we both can’t do that. That’s why we’ve got each other’s back, honey,” Sam tells him, a tiny smile around his lips.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Bucky says. Sam’s smile gets brighter at that, his eyes shining bright.</p>
<p>“I love you two,” Sam answers, taking his hand away from Bucky’s cheek to grab Bucky’s hand instead, “are you ready to kick some ass?”</p>
<p>“With you by my side? Always,” Bucky says, squeezing Sam’s hand. </p>
<p>And out of the door they are.</p>
<hr/>
<p>When they arrive, Peter is already there. Ha waves at them while they walk up to him.</p>
<p>“What’s going on here?” Sam asks while Bucky is already looking around. They’re at a park. No one else is there, but there are blankets and picnic baskets everywhere. So the area got cleared out already. Bucky walks towards one of the picnic places.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry that you had to show up,” Peter says, looking at Sam with big eyes.</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Sam answers, turning to look at Bucky, who’s walking between all the picnic sets.</p>
<p>“How is he doing?” Peter asks, “you took a big hit last time, I don’t think I’ve seen him so scared before.”<br/>“He’s okay. It wasn’t as bad as we thought. And he worries all the time, so, wasn’t my proudest moment, you know?” Sam sighs, “but that’s not what this is about. What have we got? I wanna get this over with so I can take my best guy home.”</p>
<p>“We have a new villain,” Peter says, “he threatened to blow this whole area up because it’s so well known for being such a romantic place. MJ and I were here before I got the call, that’s why I was the first one here.”</p>
<p>“So we have a threat and a guy who’s probably single and just jealous,” Sam says, “and that’s why I can’t have my date with Bucky.”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Peter says. He’s about to say something else, when Bucky walks back to towards them, hands up in the air. Behind him are five robots, pointing their laser guns at Bucky.</p>
<p>“My bad,” he mouths, looking at Sam. </p>
<p>“Dumbass,” Sam mouths back, before he takes a step towards the group.</p>
<p>“Stay back,” one of the robots says, “or we will blow your boyfriend’s pretty head off.”</p>
<p>“You’re right, he has a pretty head,” Sam says, “that’s why I need him back in one piece. What do you want? I’m guessing that you’re just hiding a master or some shit, so you can tell me what you want before I put my shield through all of your heads.”</p>
<p>“Sam,” Bucky says, his eyes worried all of the sudden, “don’t-”</p>
<p>“Harsh words for someone who doesn’t watch his own back,” a voice behind him says.</p>
<p>Sam spins around, shield up, shielding his chest.</p>
<p>“Look at you, bringing your boyfriend to a park date,” the guy says, smiling, “that’s so romantic.”<br/>“Tyler,” Sam says, taking a step back, “what do you want?”</p>
<p>“You know, back when we dated, you took me to this park for our first date,” Tyler says, walking around Sam. Sam turns with him.</p>
<p>“Was I not worth it? Was I not worth any of this, Captain America?” Tyler spits out. He looks at Sam anger in his eyes.</p>
<p>“If I think about it now, no, you really weren’t,” Sam says. Not looking back at Bucky, he takes a step towards his ex boyfriend. </p>
<p>“Now, that’s too bad,” Tyler says, taking a step towards Sam, “I really thought we could get out of here together, I’d let the robots blow your sidekick and the park up and we could live together till the very end.”<br/>“I don’t think so,” Sam answers, “you know, I really love Bucky. Like, more than I ever loved anyone else. He’s my best guy. I wanna grow old with him.”</p>
<p>“Too bad that this won’t happen,” Tyler says, holding up a remote, “because-”</p>
<p>“He’s gonna grow tired of me someday, I’m sure,” Bucky says, standing next to them all of the sudden. He grabs Tyler’s wrist, pulling him towards himself, “but if he doesn’t, we will grow old together. And you won’t be the one to take the best thing I ever had away from me.”</p>
<p>Tyler struggles against Bucky’s hold, but Bucky is stronger. Of course he is, Sam is the one who knows best, after all. So Bucky takes the remote and crushes Tyler’s wrist in the process. Tyler screams as his knees hit the ground, the healthy hand holding onto the broken wrist.</p>
<p>Sam turns to look at Bucky, wanting to say something, when Bucky pushes him back.</p>
<p>The laser from one of the robots slices open Sam’s suit, burns his skin. The blast brings him to the ground. Pain shoots through Sam’s body and he squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. When he opens them again, Bucky is leaning over him, face worried.</p>
<p>Sam smiles at him, a bit pain painted, but he gives Bucky a thumbs up.</p>
<p>Next thing he knows, Bucky picks up the shield and throws it at the last two robots. The other three are already on the ground, Peter standing next to them.</p>
<p>“Stop stealing my job,” Sam says from his spot on the ground.</p>
<p>“Well, hold your hand up,” Bucky says, looking less worried already. Sam does and a second later, he catches the shield. </p>
<p>“Great, it didn’t break,” he says, still lying on the ground, holding the shield over his head to look at it.</p>
<p>“No, but you suit did, sweetheart,” Bucky tells him, kneeling beside him, fingers feeling Sam’s skin to see how bad the burn is.</p>
<p>“Shuri won’t be happy to hear that,” Sam tells Bucky, deep in thoughts.</p>
<p>“She’ll be glad that you’re alright,” Bucky says. He takes Sam’s hand, pulls him up to his feet.</p>
<p>“Do you wanna take your ex into custody or should I do it?” Bucky asks, looking at Tyler, who’s still kneeling on the floor.</p>
<p>“I got it,” Sam says, walking towards the spot where Tyler is.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They can’t go home just like that after all. After they part ways with Peter, Sam gets his burn checked and Bucky waits for him, holding Sam’s hand, squeezing it in comfort. </p>
<p>They walk out of the medical wing of the Avengers facility, walking back home.</p>
<p>When Sam closes the door, Bucky presses him against it, kissing Sam’s cheeks, his forehead and his nose before he comes to a hold close to Sam’s lips.</p>
<p>“I love you, Sammy,” he says before he kisses his boyfriend like there’s no tomorrow.</p>
<p>Sam laughs into their kiss. When they part, Bucky takes a step back. </p>
<p>“I’m gonna change into sweatpants and not leave the couch today,” he decides and walks into their bedroom.</p>
<p>Sam stays behind in the hallway. He isn’t really feeling like going out either anymore. Maybe they can order food and watch a movie. Valentine’s day isn’t about spending a lot of money in a fancy restaurant after all, he thinks. </p>
<p>He follows Bucky into the bedroom, watches him change into one of Sam’s sweaters and sweatpants.</p>
<p>“You know what you’d look good in?” Sam asks, leaning against the door frame. </p>
<p>“What?” Bucky asks, a hair tie in his mouth, his hands busy with pulling his hair into a bun.</p>
<p>“Your own goddamn clothes,” Sam says, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Bucky answers</p>
<p>“You’re lucky that I love you,” Sam tells him, putting his hands on Bucky’s hips while he walks passed him. Bucky stops him, keeping Sam’s hands right where they are and turns around in Sam’s hold.</p>
<p>“I know,” Bucky says, voice serious.</p>
<p>Sam leans up, kisses Bucky on the nose.</p>
<p>“Are you sure that you wanna stay in? I had a place at a super fancy restaurant for us,” he tells Bucky.</p>
<p>“You already talked about a special day this morning,” Bucky says, furrowing his brows, “now you wanna go eat at a fancy place. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“It’s the 14th of february?” Sam says.</p>
<p>“Okay and?” Bucky asks.</p>
<p>“It’s Valentine’s Day,” Sam says slowly.</p>
<p>“I- Okay? What happens on Valentine’s Day?” Bucky asks.</p>
<p>“You don’t know?” Sam asks back.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t ask if I knew,” Bucky says, voice soft.</p>
<p>“It’s a day for relationships, platonic or romantic,” Sam explains.</p>
<p>“I never heard of that,” Bucky says. He cups Sam’s face, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“Nothing to be sorry about, baby,” Sam answers.</p>
<p>“Back in the day, there was no time to have a special day for anything, you know? Then I went to war and it wasn’t like I had a significant other who waited for me at home, so I wouldn’t know if there was a special day like this. Well and then I wasn’t really in a place to think about love whatsoever. Then I was a war criminal. And then I was dust. Now you’re Captain America and more important, my boyfriend and the love of my life and I just now find out that there’s a day for us and us only and we spend it with your ex? Because we are superheroes and have to save the world, even when we have a whole day dedicated to our love?” Bucky says, still cupping Sam’s face, “unbelievable.”</p>
<p>Sam is full on laughing now.</p>
<p>“You’re right,” he says, “that’s unbelievable.”</p>
<p>“So, get out of this dumb suit and into sweatpants, Sir,” Bucky orders, “I’m gonna order the food. Meet me in the living room.”<br/>“Oh, you bet your ass I will,” Sam says, kissing Bucky again.</p>
<p>They spend their day on the couch, watching cheesy romance movies and eating fast food. When they lay in bed, Bucky already asleep, his head on Sam’s stomach, legs curled close to his chest, Sam’s hand in his hair, Sam looks down at his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“They really took it all from you. I wish Hydra was still a thing just so I could kick their ass again,” Sam says. Bucky smiles in his sleep.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Sam says. He’ll never get tired of saying it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it. If I'm being honest here, I wrote this today because I had the idea, I just didn't have the time. I'm so sorry that this is rushed, but I hope it still works somehow. Thank you so much for reading. Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>